<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire at Borg Industries by The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715637">Fire at Borg Industries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee/pseuds/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee'>The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comatose Characters, Comfort, Disasters, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Characters, Injury, Its an explosion what do you expect?, Multi Chapter, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee/pseuds/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People say fate is fickle, when an explosion at Borg Industries leaves 4 in the life or death dance, secrets are revealed, things are changed... Forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The_Newbie's Ninjago Fanfic Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dance Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warnings Character Temporarily Dies, Medical things, mass chaos and many injuries nothing graphic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had started out as a normal day, there was no training since it was their off day. Zane had gone with Pixal to help with a project at Borg Industries while the others just relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was until they got the call from the Ninjago Police there had been a massive explosion at Borg Industries, it appeared to them that the sprinkler system had been knocked offline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were immediate in their own reaction racing to the scene not only were their friends in danger but the workers of Borg Industries needed their help as well. Now standing by the Bounties railing stunned as smoke billowed from the middle floors of Borg Industries. There was already a mass scene of barely organized chaos on the street below. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To begin with, Kai tried to control the fires to put them out Nya right by his side dowsing the flames from above as they went to the other side of the Bounties deck they took a running start and leaped into one of the broken windows a sign told them they were on the correct floor for the Emergency control room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay and Cole soon were behind them, they ran towards the room to get the sprinkler system rebooted, the team came to the doors which were blown off their hinges, debris blocked their way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stand back!” Cole called out as his arms glowed orange, he struggled but managed to lift and get the beam out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steel beams are nasty “ he commented giving a grimace as they entered Jay raced over to the computer typing quickly his fingers flew over the keyboard, then suddenly, and to their relief they heard it, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome Ninja, Systems Online Fire on levels 56 through 70th detected activating sprinklers now</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that the system was back up they could use the voice activation to locate who they needed to, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"System locate Pixal Borg," Nya called out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pixal Borg is located on floor 60 </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Status?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately everyone ran out, pushing their training as they ran several floors, throwing their hoods on to try and give a barrier against the smoke.  Time seemed to slow each looking at each other as Cole broke through the door…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayhem greeted them, scientists, trying to help more injured comrades, one stumbled looking around</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHERES MR BORG HAS ANY-" the scientist stopped clutching his side coughing heavily darting over Lloyd caught the man before he collapsed carefully easing him to the floor leaning against the wall which was wet from the sprinklers the Man looked at Lloyd pleading"Please Mr. Borg he needs to be located," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course sir, but we need to make sure you and everyone gets help as well." Lloyd looked at the technology inclined members "Nya Jay ETA on the Crews?" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"3 minutes, they're on the Stairs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good can you stay here and help them transport down using the Bounty-"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys locate Zane Pixal and Cyrus," Jay interrupted nodding as Nya went and tried to help stabilize the injured</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that they separated, Lloyd Kai and Cole ran through the seemingly maze-like hallways </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As they broke into the lab they spotted Zane lain over Pixal unconscious as if he'd thrown himself on top of her to protect his love from the blast. However, the first thing Lloyd realized was the fact Zane's injuries were bleeding</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait bleeding Nindroids don't bleed!?" Lloyd said out loud the thought that crossed everyone's minds</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't matter Zane and Pixal need our help!" Kai set them straight as Kai moved towards Cole warned</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Careful don't move them they could have neck injuries," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Kai carefully touched the side of Zane's neck pressing to the usual pulse points his eyes widened</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"GET THE MEDICAL CREW IN HERE" he cried out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole and Lloyds eyebrows rose </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're Nindroids-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai immediately whipped his head around glaring </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what they were working on here, but Ninjago keeps on pulling Wild Cards... they're Human a Nindroid doesn't have a fucking pulse let alone bleed get those damn paramedics in here NOW"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd touched his headset immediately</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nya, we need a med team to bring their equipment Zane and Pixal are injured"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roger that...wait" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Explain later get those crews here please!" Lloyd emphasized the last word slightly shaking in shock</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The radio cut off </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon a group ran in Cole and Kai helping them as Lloyd went and located Cyrus. The Green Ninja of Energy spotted the inventor's wheelchair first…. then the man lying flat on his back a few feet away, glasses having flown off his face and even looked like somehow the metal frames had slightly melted. Lloyd ran over and placed two fingers on the scientist's throat he practically panicked when he felt no pulse he yelled over his radio set </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I NEED MORE MEDICAL!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began doing chest compressions periodically stopping to check. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn it Mr. Borg don't do this." He paused a split second to scream again"HURRY!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd continued hoping he wasn't breaking anything else but if the Raven haired inventor recovered that's all that mattered,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on," he pleaded as if Cyrus would immediately pop up and tell him this was all a joke,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the medics ran in and he was shoved to the side Lloyd could only watch begging whoever to let Cyrus come back… the man was still vital to so many if anyone deserved to come back it was the scientist, let alone Pixal couldn't lose her Father, not like this, time seemed to slow once again as the 2nd medical team worked hard to try and save Cyrus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still no cardiac rhythm or pulse, try again, everyone clear." The female looked around as everyone on her team made sure they were away from the body before yelling the final "CLEAR!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cyrus's body arched as the team converged. The Female listening, she sat back as they looked at the machine. She then went to move to cover Cyrus's form, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's call it...Time of death?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the male team members looked to his watch to give a time when Cyrus suddenly let out a sudden gasp the monitor simultaneously springing to life with his heart rhythm strong the effect was instantaneous the paramedics immediately setting to work to stabilize him </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how he came back to us, he has what sounds to be a punctured lung." The leader murmured looking shocked but ecstatic </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't question the writers or First Spinjitzu Master both only know our stories." Another responded as she put a collar on the scientist's neck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd felt something wet run down his face he reached up to touch the streaks…. only to realize he was crying, he was crying in relief that Cyrus was alive, may not be out of the woods but he was fighting, Cyrus had given his grandfather the First Spinjitzu Master a kick in the ass and come back. He watched as they finally slid him onto the backboard and rushed him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to check on the others he heard a commotion Pixal apparently had sustained less severe injuries as she had regained consciousness and was putting up a fight </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DAD!" She croaked trying to break free as Lloyd ran to her he knelt beside her"Zane please Lloyd" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes now as human as his met the green ninja's own emerald green. Pixal's looked unfocused as she stared pleading Lloyd carefully took her uninjured hand trying to calm her,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright Pixal, your father's alive okay? You need to relax please big sis before you strain your injuries."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The news of her Father seemingly finally broke through the dazed state the former Nindroid was in as she stilled; they immediately secured her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you go." He murmured trying to continue to keep her calm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon they were lifting her up and getting her to the point where the Bounty and even the Ronin REX hovered. The REX took down the more serious cases so the Bounty could focus on loading as many as she could handle before going fully down to the street level to unload and pass the injured onto the hundreds of Firefighters, Police, Medics, and even off duty Nurses and Doctors who had joined into the Mayhem. It was not the most fluid of plans….but it was a lot better than trying to get over 3 thousand workers down to the ground floor using only the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the Bounty Hunter Ronin stood on the ground eyeing the REX giving whistles as soon as he was told another was loaded when later questioned about it he'd respond with </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I may be cruel and heartless at times, but Ninjagos my home, and I owe Mr. Borg for something unforgivable I did years ago. Not to mention ya have to be a sociopathic manic to not try and help in some capacity right now with this Disaster. I knew REX could be used to transport those injured quicker than the stairs and that's why I'm here. End of story."</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lloyd got to the ground he looked around and helped people get from the bounty suddenly he heard the squeal of tires and looked just in time to see a car barrel towards a small girl, Nya without a second thought, jumping and shoving her away the car striking her making the Water Ninja go flying several feet. Cole reacting a second later creating a wall in front of the Vehicle, a man stumbling out yelling slurs at the Ninja of Earth not even caring that at current several Police Officers were holding Nyas Brother and Fiance from Killing him but Lighting did strike dangerously close making everyone minus the officers near the man stand back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"GUYS GET A FUCKING GRIP NYA NEEDS US!" Cole boomed, Kai and Jay instantly stopped priorities shifting and then they darted Lloyd right behind. Nya already had a group of Medics around her </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Compound fractures of the skull Pupil dilation she's still with us." One of the doctors said as the nurses did on-site emergency IVs and intubation </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys please I need to go," Jay said as they loaded her </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You and Kai go with her we will handle the Bounty and evacuation you guys just go"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two nodded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll ride behind Jay be with her ride in the Ambulance," Kai said, Jay quickly hugged Kai to show how grateful he was before turning and immediately hopping into the vehicle; they slammed the doors shut afterward, the sirens wailing, the Ninja of Fire chasing after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The police officers had wrestled the man to the ground, he kept saying slurs that made everyone wince,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God can someone shut this racist fuckwad up?! We are having enough stress without a drunkard trying to kill and maim even more!" Another man cried out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were jeers of agreement and finally the man was hauled off gagged and in handcuffs. Lloyd looked back towards his remaining team member. Cole had collapsed, for once looking on the edge of a breakdown. Lloyd had, to be honest, he was numb right now but knew he'd break later when it finally hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3 of his team was in critical condition heading to the hospital, and they weren't alone as Lloyd looked out he saw the covered forms of those who had not made it some had people standing by them clinging to one another,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"COMING THROUGH PLEASE CRITICAL PATIENT," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THEY FOUND MR BORG!" One of the scientists recognized who they were rushing to an ambulance,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd watched as relief washed through all there </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HIS DAUGHTERS OKAY TOO!"  another called out as the 2nd team ran behind </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugging ensued between members of scientific teams whom Lloyd had seen seemingly praying before, they were crying what he knew were tears of relief. He knew Cyrus and Pixal were much loved but never to this extent… it tugged at his own heartstrings. Finally the Master of Earth stood up taking deep breaths as if to steel himseld</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on greenbean, we need to get back at it," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd gave Cole a nod both jumping on the Bounty to head back up. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. By a Thread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoo boy my chronic illness along with writers block tackled me during February I am back though and have a couple more chapters written hope you guys enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kai met Jay in the waiting room once he arrived at the hospital, from Jay's intense pacing and muttering, the brunette immediately picked up that his Brother in Law was not doing well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's going to fight Jay," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay jerked a bit startled out of his focused pacing,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not just her. How could she jump….Without thinking,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai sat down in a chair,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because she loves kids that asshole was barreling-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay stopped whipping around, if looks could kill Kai would have been dead a thousand times over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If she loves kids so much, how could she put </span>
  <b>
    <em>ours</em>
  </b>
  <span> in danger like that?!" He slapped a hand over his mouth immediately</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai's eyes widened almost comically, Jay would've normally laughed, but the circumstances on how his future brother in law found out were dire, now the Master of Fire understood why the Master of Lighting was on edge, Kai took a deep breath to quell the protective big brother rage he felt clawing to the surface,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When" another deep breath "Jay did you find out she was pregnant?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay's shoulders slumped as if a burden weighed on him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About 4 months ago, we were waiting just in case something happened." That made sense to Kai,  "She's 17 weeks, then today's call came in, the tower evacuation. I couldn't stop her. I could only remind her of the child she is carrying. Now she's put our child in danger" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pacing had increased as he stressed himself out, before Kai could respond however to try and calm him down the doors opened. A Doctor tall, with a lithe stature, she held a gentle air about her as she walked over to the pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nya Smith Family?" She questioned the two</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay nodded </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm her fiance Jay Walker," he motioned to himself "And this is her brother Kai Smith," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to update you two. As a mother to 2 small children, I know Mr. Walker you're on the edge about the fetus." She paused sliding her glasses up and adjusting them" It's by the grace of the ones above healthy, however, both aren't out of the woods, from what we've seen on imaging her pelvis has been fractured left hip socket, left hip was completely out of the socket, she has slight bleeding on the brain that's showing signs of slowing, we're still getting her situated in the ICU then we'll let you see her." She looked at Kai then back at Jay, "Mr. Walker and Smith, I'll tell you bluntly they aren't out of the woods if infection sets in or she gets distressed in any way... she could miscarry. It's a precarious situation they're not out of the woods yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai stood up clasping Jay's shoulder,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Understood Doctor, you wouldn't have heard of the other three also coming in from Borg Industries Cyrus Borg then his Daughter Pixal Borg and our Brother Zane Markus Julian," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Both are in surgery, Zane and Cyrus Pixal just got out; she strained her neck and broke her arm when Zane landed on top of her Zane and Cyrus we're still unsure of the extent. Cyrus, it's been whispered between the nurses that they don't understand how he's alive at all"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai snorted </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As his daughter would say, that man has more lives than a cat he's stubborn beyond belief,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He most certainly is." She smiled softly"Again I'll update you guys when Nya is stabilized in the ICU, or if anything changes with the others," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Ma'am." Jay finally managed to say as she disappeared back, he collapsed into a nearby chair"They're okay thank the first Spinjitzu master, fighting but okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them remembered falling asleep in the chairs but soon they were slightly shaken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Smith, Mr. Walker?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay immediately jolted awake looking at the nurse standing up,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She okay? She's all right, oh my God is the baby okay?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse nodded, as Kai stretched and got up,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Fine fine she's all settled, so you can go see her if you want"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief once again filled the pair as they immediately followed her, the nurse led them to a darkened room; the only light coming from the room was the one above her bed as Nurses switched out empty IV bags and took vitals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay sucked in a breath staring at the dozens of machines attached to her, but the one that drew his eye was the one across her abdomen. Kai brought him a chair, he gratefully sat down, taking in the sight of his beloved, a quietness filling the room the only sounds the beeping and hissing of the monotony of machines. The silence was eerie for the Master of Fire who was not used to Jay being so silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Jay at first hesitantly reached out placing a hand, tentatively placing it upon her abdomen, hand splayed </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promise she will fight for you I'll be here too Daddies right here like he's always been,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay's hand slipped away as he took his beloved's hand, Kai could see tears brimming </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got this Nya, I want to see those eyes open but I understand you've got a lot of healing to do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the tears spilled over as the Master of Lightning cried, he went over to his brother in law </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand why... why would she do this?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because in an instant like that she saw that car barreling towards that little girl I bet she thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>what if that was my child</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not having time to think on that she dove for that little girl," </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay nodded as he accepted the embrace from his brother in law </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few floors below, Pixal awoke to annoying beeping and something on her neck </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zane shut your alarm off," she griped not amused "and get off my neck,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ms. Borg please open your eyes,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did so and instantly regretted it, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on let me dim the lights." She heard footsteps "okay now try,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she opened them again she blinked a few times squinting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, why am I in a hospital?" Her eyes widened"Dad"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse who was changing the iv pushed her back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa missy you're not going anywhere with that sprained neck and broken arm you hear me?" she shook her head" I know you are new to being flesh and bone-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pixal fell back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Human? You must be mistaken, that's impossible." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman stopped... snorting </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well you look like your father's child however streaking has begun to appear of silver" she held "don't lose your marbles at yourself now already had to sedate someone do not want to repeat that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pixal stared, gone were her snow-white skin and purple wiring replaced by sepia-colored skin her bright green eyes were the only thing that remained her hair fell in natural loose waves to her shoulders she could see her dad the prominent nose the almond eyes thicker lips and ears </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw she was wearing a blue neck brace keeping her head in place </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After the explosion what happened to my father Zane?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, all I know is what's on the News...I can put it on for you if you like."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse grabbed the remote and turned on the television to the Ninjago News Network as red flashed across the screen the nurse left leaving the remote on the bed Pixals eyes glued to the screen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Breaking News tonight from Borg Industries as a massive 14-floor explosion rips through the building. Hundreds are thought to be dead and the injured are in the thousands, the Ninja arrived promptly after responders to help with evacuations"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A video of Nya being struck by the vehicle and thrown made her cringe as Cole stopped the vehicle and a man intoxicated stumbled out the video switched back to the Reporter</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Nya Smith Master of Water, Fiance to Jay Walker Master of Lightning was injured during rescue efforts when she threw a child Miss Julie Darikson age 4 out of the path of a drunk driver. Police say Miss Julie would most certainly not be alive if Miss Smith had not done so her parents left a statement saying </b>
  <b>
    <em>We are beyond grateful for the Master of Water for protecting our child</em>
  </b>
  <b>."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The former Nindroid slumped as the nurse came back with an assortment of things </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since you just woke up, need to draw some blood then you can have some crackers and water to ease you into eating."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I ate while a Nindroid," she moved her arm with the IV so the nurse could access it wincing in actual pain instead of simulated</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made her think of her Dad, he'd draw oil from her lines to make sure her nanites were good, or if she needed an infusion,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, sometimes these ports are stubborn," the nurse apologized, making Pixal snap back to reality,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright my father he'd do the same when I was a Nindroid I had nanites that repaired my system he had to check those levels frequently," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's like us checking vitamins and iron levels," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The now human Nindroid nodded as the nurse pulled the cart closer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wasn't sure what you might like,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ginger Ale and cheese Its,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman chuckled as she opened the package and drink placing a straw in the can</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That seems like a universal favorite on this ward," she handed the drink carefully Pixal grabbed it focusing, and took a tentative sip from the straw, only then did she realize just how thirsty she was now she understood her father constantly reaching for coffee water or those electrolyte filled drinks while inventing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swallowed a few more before pulling away looking at the nurse </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ma'am, do you think you could ask around for me on my father's condition? If it's okay of course I do not wish to impede."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I've got friends in the ICU. I'm sure will help me get the word down to you. We really don't like keeping family members in the dark about their family members' condition causes more stress than what is necessary." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pixal was relieved </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Ma'am,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem, you can call me Renee." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to leave automatically turning off the lights leaving Pixal in welcome darkness she continued to watch the News only freezing up when she saw the moment caught on camera…when she and her father were loaded into respective ambulances, her father looked in terrible shape with wounds across his form shirt torn open she looked away anxiety and panic spiking, remembering what Nya had told her she took deep breaths, counting to calm herself down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding that was enough for tonight, she flexed her fingers searching for a moment before finding the remote and turning off the TV. Immediately yawning, finding herself tired and exhausted as the adrenaline ran out, placing the drink and crackers on the table she carefully shifted, managing to find a sweet spot despite the neck brace and promptly fell asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed Kudos and comments let me know I'm doing good!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Past Appears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I loved bringing two faces we haven't seen in canon in a long time can they please come back Tommy?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lloyd sighed, staring at the deck of the Bounty, his heart breaking at the sight of so much medical packaging littered across its planks along with clear red staining, investigators spoke to exhausted paramedics, others, snapping pictures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde-haired man was so deep in thought that he was smacked by a water bottle straight to the forehead making him yelp in shock. It fell to the ground with a thud, followed by a snort, then laughter ensued as he rubbed his forehead bending to pick it up </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my First Spinjitzu Master Lloyd, I am so sorry," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde-haired man looked up, he was greeted by a ginger-haired paramedic who was still snickering, clearly, the one who was laughing, his jet black-haired partner looking embarrassed, clearly, the one who tossed him the bottle. Wait Lloyd recognized these two, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>By my grandfather…. Gene, Brad is that you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brad gave a sheepish wave, his partner however was opposite,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bingo give the Dragon a treat," the ginger-haired man now identified as Gene snarked leaning forwards grinning</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The green ninja rolled his eyes pointing the bottle at Gene</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are still insufferable as always,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brad snorted as Gene huffed,  the raven haired man rolling his shoulders stretching a bit opening and drinking from his water bottle before saying,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, he learned a lesson in humility once Chen, his father was killed trying to take over Ninjago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd heard the ginger's jaw snap shut as he looked to the side frowning. He though was in shock staring at him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait wait Gene, you mean to tell me the man I faced at 16, who took down my father in the same battle was your father?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ginger haired man sighed but nodded,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sally is my fraternal twin too; we live with Skylar now. We hope to move out soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd saw the hurt and sadness deep in his former bullies' sapphire eyes. It was clear to the Master of Energy Gene had still had a strong bond with his father, quite like himself and his father Garmadon had at the time of their parents' subsequent deaths at the hands of each other. A woman walked up to them interrupting the conversation, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Garmadon, we've completed taking evidence of this part of the scene you can clean up now," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded in thanks, watching as she headed to pack up what looked to be camera equipment, he turned back to Brad and Gene sighing,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I've got to find Cole, we've got a mess to clean up" he looked around he felt even more exhausted, being reminded of the amount of work to be done "We will have family coming home from the hospital soon… I hope." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair now looked sympathetic towards the Green Ninja, they understood that tiredness well, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey how about we help? I am sure others wouldn't mind."Brad stated smiling gently </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached to his hip and snatched a walky from its pouch, pressing a button on the side, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To anyone available, requesting help to clean up the deck of the Bounty after a job well done. Shouldn't leave the Ninja to do it alone you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a moment before someone responded excitedly, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be right there!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was followed by various confirmations of teams that would be there shortly. Cole strode up the gangplank, Lloyd now looked to him in silent question on where he had been,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was checking on that little kid Julie and her folks." The Master of Earth saw realization flash through green eyes "They're still in disbelief, but forever thankful for Nya protecting their little girl." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd smiled, sighing in relief,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remind me to stop by to make sure she's definitely okay. I might bring something to her as well….her parents are scientists that's why she was here correct?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, they were on the 59th floor, rattled but they got lucky with minor scrapes," his brother in arms responded,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a clearing of the throat, they turned and saw Gene now surrounded by many teams with brooms and cleaning supplies, the redhead grinned, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, are you two going to talk while we do the hard work?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole and Lloyd laughed, they both caught brooms tossed at them with ease, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we're coming!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In her hospital room trying to ignore the noises of said building, one Pixal Borg had decided she loathed, no, </span>
  <b>
    <em>hated</em>
  </b>
  <span> hospitals. She had only gotten a few short hours of rest in before a nurse woke her up for vitals, then just as she fell back to sleep </span>
  <b>
    <em>another</em>
  </b>
  <span> nurse waltzed in to take blood samples of all things, at 4 in the morning! So the former Nindroid now human was in a dour mood when someone knocked on the door, not caring to open her eyes to see who it was, griped,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go away," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard a laugh, she knew that baritone laugh anywhere, finally cracking an eyelid open; she watched Lloyd walk in, a backpack slung over his shoulder, he didn't seem to take offense to her snapping at him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well good morning to you too." He responded with a grin, she was more focused on the amazing aroma coming from the two cups in his hands,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coffee, I don't drink it but I know you talked about how your dad drinks it religiously. I figured you might like it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled in thanks as he handed it to her; he even had added a straw so she didn't have to struggle which she appreciated greatly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to lie, Pix, this is going to take some getting used to." Lloyd confessed before taking a tentative sip of his drink, motioning afterward to her"Ninjago really did it this time,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snorted pulling the straw from her mouth </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the one telling me, I awaken in a hospital with only a strange nurse for company as a human no less. Imagine how I feel" she glanced to the side dropping her voice"I don't even know how my father and Zane are doing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt a hand on top of hers, she lowered the cup to set it on the side table </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can tell you Pixal, Cyrus, your Dad is doing remarkably well. They have him on a ventilator for a collapsed lung they have corrected but need to let him heal. Other than a gash to the forehead he has no brain injuries. According to the nurses, he is alert and wrote that he wanted to see you but they told him that you were offline and resting in stasis until he healed. They really did not know how to explain you were human to him without distressing him," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman let out a sigh of relief,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, I will go up to him eventually when they let me out,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd snorted, he was really glad Pixal had not changed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Doctor said he is going to come in and speak to you about that soon,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman walked in at that moment </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heard my name?" She smiled at the pair "We have administered healing tea usually that corrects sprains within a day or so. I was just going to order some imaging of your neck maybe we can get that collar off before we have to send you to physical therapy," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pixal was relieved, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If the collar can be removed, does that mean I can go home?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor chuckled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, the collar comes off the only thing you will need is physical therapy on that arm unfortunately healing tea has limitations."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd grinned the young man bouncing on his toes excitedly, one of his family might get to come home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds great Doctor, I hope to have that be the results," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course always look for a silver lining in dark times," Pixal smiled at her as the doctor's cellphone rang "if you'll excuse me,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor left as quickly as she came, leaving the pair alone to talk. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed Kuddos and Comments let me know I am doing good</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. From Anothers Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last thing Cyrus Borg remembered was working on a new Borg Watch Update, looking up when a large bang echoed through the tower and he was knocked suddenly unconscious </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He vaguely recalled snipping at the First Spinjitzu Master, the man laughing, saying the inventor had a fiery spirit not often seen as normally they would bow to him. He had been given a rare chance to return and he had taken it,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blackness greeted him to begin with, along with intense amounts of pain, which emanated mostly from his chest. He heard people talking, he struggled to take in air a wet burned smell filled his senses and he internally cringed. As he felt gentle hands on his head and something snapped around his neck, he slipped back into the embrace of unconsciousness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time the scientist awoke a tube was placed, it was uncomfortable and had a sterile plastic taste that made his mouth run dry, but he no longer felt like it was a struggle to breathe, he tried opening his eyes. They felt like lead weights but slowly they slid open. He saw a nurse working on vitals nearby, he concentrated and managed despite the tube to make a grunt catching his attention </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse looked elated, he reached and pressed a button over top of his patients' bed before addressing him,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good Morning Mr. Borg," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shuffled around as other nurses shuffled in helping shift him, one bringing paper and pencil which he took in hand, writing,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pixal Zane? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nurses looked at each other his female co-worker finally answering, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Both are in stasis Mr. Borg, they were caught up in what happened, but once you're better you can help them wake up too." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see she was lying, but he wouldn't push it, he wrote out something else</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What happened?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The male nurse sighed, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Explosion at your Workplace it was so bad it took out 14 floors. The investigation teams don't know what happened but are working on it. So far it looks like nothing suspicious, a legitimate freak accident." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus blinked to alert he understood writing something quickly, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Contact this man, need to talk to him about covering all funerals do not lie I know there have been deaths. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wrote his attorney's number down another female nurse immediately taking it out, all Cyrus cared about was his employees. Helping their families through this, Ninjagos Medical System was Universal meaning everything was covered on that end, however, the funerals of the dead were not, he could not place that burden on the families, not as such a delicate time. Everyone knew it was dangerous work, but not to this magnitude, he wanted to focus on figuring out what had occurred, why and fixing it, but for now he knew he had to rest. His eyes slipped shut and he fell into a deep slumber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pixal was finally free from the confines of the neck brace and the hospital. Arm in a cast with a sling around her completly healed neck. Her first mission was to make a beeline to the intensive care unit to the sad amusement of her extended family. She wanted to see Zane and her dad. As the doctor walked with her, he explained to her Zanes injuries,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He did scare us once, but he has been stable since, which is especially good considering his dislocated hip and significant head injury. He is in a coma, I am sorry to report. We got the swelling down using a cooling technique and the healing tea, but we don't know when he will awaken." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, it was not the news she was hoping for but Zane was already fighting enough,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am just grateful he is alive and fighting. Thank you, Doctor,"  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled gently at her, </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, any other questions the nurse know where to locate me" he left her at the open door of the room</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She steeled herself and entered, the sight that greeted her, made the former nindroid overly emotional, she wanted to cry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Your human this is normal when seeing him like this"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she reminded herself</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a few deep breaths to calm down, a few tears escaped from her eyes despite her efforts. Scanning the room she spotted a chair nearby she pulled it over and sat down,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So many tubes and wires covered her beloved, his neck in the exact same brace she had worn just yesterday. She looked carefully grasping his hand so she did not disturb the IVs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Studying him some more, the one thing that did confuse her was how dark his skin was, she recalled a few years back when he still used his cloaking quite frequently, uncomfortable with his own skin. She knew however it was darker, but not the burnished brown it was now. She knew the genetics of the unknown person who had left their DNA on him before the accident would have contributed, she knew that she had seen this skin tone before,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brow furrowing as she concentrated digging further into her memory, then it hit her why the skin tone was familiar. Cole... his skin tone was more a mixture, a bit lighter, but his father had darker skin almost exactly like Zanes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had visited his father that morning before they had headed to Borg Industries setting up a surprise celebration of the Master of Earth's birthday in a month, even trying to envision Zanes facial features without all the wires and tubes the nose prominent like Coles was and jaw was slightly square more like Lou, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Could it be that Lou is his father now?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She definitely needed to get in contact with Cole, get a DNA test around. This would change everything if they were shown to be brothers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Putting it in a to-do later, she focused back on her beloved dragging a thumb overtop his hand, she smiled </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't pull any more stunts like this huh?" She teased him even though she knew he couldn't hear her</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, she knew she was stalling, the former nindroid needed to go to her father but she was afraid, how would he react? His android creation now a human it was unheard of. Finally she brushed a few stray hairs away from where she placed a gentle kiss to her boyfriend's forehead. No time like the present, standing up, walking around the bed, she headed out to her other destination, but not before turning back at the door frame to look at her beloved, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will be back sweetheart, promise." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Striding down to the nurses station in the middle the nurse smiled at her as she approached,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Something I can help you with sweetheart?" She questioned </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pixal nodded </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cyrus Elijah Borg, my father, do you know what room he's in?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yes that stubborn one, kicking and clawing since he came into the ward." Pixal gave a soft smile hearing this as the nurse chuckled and pointed He is own the hallway room 109,  his Attorney just left so he should be awake," </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," Pixal said before turning to head down</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She strode down the hallway looking braver then she felt, pausing just before the doorframe to gather herself. She stepped into view her dads eyes were closed clearly resting like he was told to for once, to gain his attention without startling him too badly, the former nindroid lightly knocked on the door frame. Her fathers' eyes immediately opened and pinpointed on her, his brow furrowing in confusion as if to question</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who are you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked leaning on the frame, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh come on dad quit scowling you know with the family history you'll have lines by 50," </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew this approach of teasing him casually would alert the man to the human who stood before him not to mention her calling him Dad. Only one person dared call him that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Recognition did flash through his eyes, tears welling he immediately reached for her, quickly she pulled a chair over to him and took his hand knowing what he wanted to do she raised it to cup her face, his fingers curled around her soft skin a thumb slowly caressing her cheek, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's real Baba, not a joke I would never pull that with you not with you so sick," she moved his hand to feel her hair, that it was not cloaked. She had left it down so he could feel it, as her Father came to grips that this was reality she confirmed "I am human baba, Zane as well. He threw himself on top of me, Doctors said I would not have survived had it not been for him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She saw gratefulness flash through his green eyes, along with questioning on how this was possible, she snorted letting his hand settle back on the bed, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't know really, Ninjago throws these curveballs. Main theory is things mixed together in the blast. It lead to Zane and I being turned human with the genetic markers of the last human contact we had" time for the next bombshell "mine well it was you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shock now went through those green eyes he searched for her hand eyes screaming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Really?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded grabbing said hand and gently squeezing, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes babba we are now biologically Father and daughter," </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears brimmed in his eyes one could easily tell he was beyond happy and excited, she snorted as tears appeared in her own, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't cry then you'll get me crying," she joked wiping her dad's eyes, she knew he would be crying if he could" We are so sappy."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He grasped her hand, she met his eyes which were still twinkling. Deep love in them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you Babba so much," </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezed her hand as much as he could as if to say</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked this kuddos and comments let me know Im doing good!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>